Advances in computer processor speed and memory are providing increasing functionality and strength to support modern life, including capturing, storing, and processing images. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
One resulting technology is to combine multiple images of the same target to create a continuous visual representation of the target, such as in panoramic photographs or three-dimensional depictions. However, the tools available are often not efficient in properly aligning the multiple images.
The need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. However, solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, a need still remains for an image processing system with image alignment mechanism.